New Destinies
by ILovePJOandCats
Summary: Two deaths. A secret. And a new threat arising.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swords clashed. Monster dust and crimson blood leaked onto the ground. The demigods fought for their lives and their home, their family and their loved ones. As they were struggling, a new wave of monsters charged into the battlefield. Percy Jackson, along with Annabeth Chase, ran towards the monsters with their blades out. Percy slashed Riptide across an empousai's throat as Annabeth plunged her drakon-bone sword into a telkhine's stomach. However, as skilled and powerful the two demigods were, the monsters were getting too much for them. Annabeth was yanking her sword out of a telkhine's chest when she collapsed. A bronze blade stuck out of the forehead of the hellhound behind her, and covered in monster dust was Percy. His face was filled with panic as he saw his girlfriend covered in blood. He swiped his sword through a dracenae's neck and ducked under a another hellhound's claws. He tried to get to Annabeth, but struggled to get past the endless monsters. He chopped off the flailing arms of an earthborn and kicked it in the chest into the dagger of another monster, when a hellhound pounced on it and grabbed his leg and bit hard with its fangs. Percy screamed and blood poured from his wound. This slight distraction was enough for a dracenae sneaking up. When Percy stabbed his sword in the hellhound's chest, the dracaenae leaped on him and stuck its spear into his back. He stiffened, and fell to the ground with a spear sticking through his stomach. A bright sea green light SHOT through the air and blasted the dracaena in the chest. She disintegrated into golden dust. A man with black hair and sea green eyes like the currents in bronze armor rushed to the demigods. The monsters dared not to attack in The presence of the earthshaker, the god of the seas Poseidon. He had seen the two demigods being swarmed from the other side of the battlefield but was too engrossed in his fight with a giant to help. After another god came to fight the giant he ran across to help. His heart clenched at the sight of his son covered in his own blood. He crouched next to his son and his girlfriend. He put his fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. His heart dropped. They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico stared at the scene, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the two greatest heroes to grace the earth (well, in his opinion, anyway) and the boy he couldn't deny he had feelings for, were dead. He had felt souls leave the battleground, he had just been too immersed in keeping himself alive for another second to attempt to see who the souls were. But looking at the bloody bodies lying on the ground, he could not deny the deaths. He felt his heart crumble. Another two deaths to add on his conscious. He shoved aside his own feelings, something he did often nowadays, and looked around. He saw Piper leaning on Jason, sobbing her eyes out. Tears also leaked out of the son of Jupiter's eyes. But Nico could tell he tried to keep himself strong for Piper. Frank was also crying, a hand covering his mouth. Nico felt another pang of hurt when he saw how devastated Hazel was. He was about to go over to his sister, to comfort her, when he realized another thing. Leo was not among the seven. He realized Leo must have been another death. Nico turned around and noticed how everyone, even the gods, had given them some space to mourn the deaths. He could see Poseidon's tears streaking across his face. Athena had kept an emotionless face, but you could see the glimmer of sorrow in her swirling grey eyes. Nico struggled to keep a blank face as he stared at the broken bodies, even as he felt a trickling in the corners of his eyes. He shadow traveled away from the sad sight to somewhere where he could mourn in peace. After all, no one was going to miss the son of Hades.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness surrounded her. Or maybe her eyes were closed. She checked. No, she was pretty sure they were open. She tried flexing her hand. It seemed alright. It felt strange. The floor seemed slightly warm and soft, or was it a bed? She tried waving herb arm around. She jolted when it collided with another body. It let out a groan. So it wasn't dead. She started to feel anxiety. Where was she? She was sure she wasn't being held captive, since she didn't feel like she was tied to anything. Not that she could escape in the last thing she remembered was... She let out a gasp. Fighting in that battlefield in Rome. Percy right next to her. Feeling those claws tear into her back. Seeing Percy trying to defend her by himself. Percy. Where was Percy? Where was she? What was happening? Was she alive? Where was Percy? She tried feeling the body next to her. Those strong arms. That scar on his neck only she had ever noticed. That chiseled jaw. That messy hair. Yes, she was pretty sure it was Percy. But, why and who had brought them here? Where was "here"? "Oh hello, you've finally woken up." She jolted up. She hadn't heard footsteps approaching. Had this , female (probably) been here the whole time? Who was she? "Don't you remember me?" She asked. Thinking about it that voice did sound familiar had she encountered this lady before. "How do... Sorry." Suddenly she could see. The room was just bright enough for her to see her surroundings. It was Percy by her side. There was blood over his shirt, but he seemed fine now. She looked down. There was also blood on her own shirt, but she didn't feel pain, but the blood felt slightly wet. She could also feel more blood on the back than the front. maybe from her injuries in that battlefield? She looked at the lady in front of her. Her heart dropped. That's why she sounded so familiar. She was the voice that haunted some of her nightmares. She seemed slightly different than the last time she saw her. Maybe now that she was the height of a normal woman. She had the same flowing black hair, the same glowing white eyes, the same flowing gown seemingly made of stars and galaxies. "Annabeth, dear, do you recognize me now? Does the tourist whose brochure didn't include my name in it recognize me?" Yes. "My.. my apologies, Lady Nyx." She smiled.

 **Sorry for not updating after so long! I was busy. And sorry that this is short but I want to build up tension.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything felt like a mess. Like his life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do but watch it crumble into shards so small he would never be able to put it back. That was how he felt right now. And how he had felt since Bianca died. Nico sat on the ground. He wasn't exactly sure where he had wound up. He only knew that he had wanted somewhere quiet and secluded. And this seemed to work. He was in the middle of a forest. That was all he knew. He buried his head into its arms. How everything turn out like this? He had never expected him to return the feelings Nico had for him. Yet he hadn't expected he would just... leave. Like that. Though oblivious, he had always been a source of strength and pain for Nico. Now he didn't know how to cope. Scream? Cry? Nico never liked to express his emotions, but now it was as if he had no more emotions. As if Percy had sucked them away from him. He closed his eyes and thought silently in the darkness and silence. Until a branch snapped behind him. He tensed but did not move. If he didn't move, they might think he didn't realize it was there, making Nico seem more vulnerable leading them to think he was less tough of an opponent. He waited. His senses told him something was off. He waited. He guessed it was a monster. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He jumped off that spot, just an arrow landed where he was sitting. He looke dup and was shocked to realize it wasn't just one, but a swarm of monsters. How had he not known they were there until they were so close? He took out his stygian iron sword. And they all pounced at the same time. He brought his sword down on the head of one, then turned to fend off the claws of another. Looking carefully, he realized he recognized almost none of these monsters. Panic gripped at his heart. How had he faced against none of these before? Not the one whose claws he had to duck, or the one whose spear narrowly missed his neck, or the one who was aiming an arrow at him. Wait, aiming an arrow... He gasped as he felt the searing hot pain in his abdomen. The arrow had almost went through his back, and seemed to be made of a white glowing substance he had never seen below. He felt another sickening wave of pain go through his whole body, and he cried out. He had never felt pain that intense before, and that material, it felt as if it was trying to take something from him, and it wasn't just the crimson blood leaking from his wound to the ground. He could feel himself get physically weaker every second, and he collapsed to the ground. He felt strong hands grab tightly onto his arms, increasing the pain. He barely felt his hands and ankles being chained together. He struggled briefly before finally succumbing into the darkness. He went limp and blacked out from the extreme pain.


End file.
